To Walk On Water
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Bra gets a transfer to the same college as Goten. BG


Yeah, time to write another story.  It's been over six months since I last wrote, so I figured I'd try doing it again, lol.  Here we go.

**AN1:**  One shot for now.  I'm not sure if this will have a second chapter or not.  FF.Net has been losing readers because they suck.

**AN2:**  Little age difference.  Bra is twenty one, Goten's twenty four.

**AN3:**  Download this song:  Kingdom Hearts – Simple and Clean (PLANITb Remix)

**AN4:**  This sort of came on a spur of a moment.  I decided to write a songfic.  It's the same song as above.

**AN5:**  Of course, Kublai Khan is your god.  He also wants a stumpgrinder from Taylor Rental.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Geki!  Take command!!" – Yurika, _Martian Successor Nadesico_

**To Walk on Water**

Capsule Western Reserve University wasn't known as a big party campus, but just like any college, CWRU was known to have a good blast every once in a while.  And usually, if it's an annual thing, the party gets named.  A few in the past have been known as Towerfest, for it was held under the campus's water tower, as well as Superfest, which was held with a minimum of sixteen kegs.  It's kind of like any college student's dream.

Bra Vegita-Briefs wasn't known for her drinking.  She was usually the one who came to the party sober and left sober.  Only once had she been known to drink, and that was after her rough break up with her former boyfriend Akito, and only three people were there to witness the drinking binge.  Pan, Marron, and Goten.  

Pan had tried to loosen Bra up by sneaking a bottle of Gohan's Bacardi 151, but it seemed that Bra got a little too loosened up.  After drinking half the bottle secretly in her room with Pan and Marron, she was soon wandering around Capsule Corporation, bumping into walls and giggling constantly. 

Now, at 1:30 AM, no one would expect someone to be wandering the halls of CC.  Unfortunately, there were two.  Bra, in her drunken stupor, and Goten, in a distraught daze.  Goten had come to visit a sleeping Trunks because he had just had a fight with his longtime girlfriend Megumi.  They had agreed to separate for a time, but Goten knew that the separation would be indefinite.  

As Bra stumbled around the corner, she ran smack dab into Goten's chest.  As she stumbled backward, she lost her footing and almost landed butt first onto the chilling tile that lined the hallways of Capsule Corporation.  But she was caught by a strong man.  You guessed it.

Goten held her firmly in his grasp.  She looked at him with a rosy complexion, mostly brought out by the alcohol, but a slight blush was contributing to her crimson.  She grinned.

"My dreams have come true!" Bra slurred loudly, "My prince has saved me!"  Goten chuckled as he realized Bra might've had a shot too many.

"B-chan," Goten started, "I'm not your prince.  How much have you had to drink tonight?"  Bra released herself from Goten's firm grip on her waist and twirled around.

"Not enough, Goten!" She said a bit too loudly, "Not enough, cause I'm not over Akito yet!"  Goten made a quick conclusion that she had broken up with her boyfriend before grabbing Bra's shoulders and turning her around.

"Come on, B-chan," Goten said, pushing Bra along, "Back to bed.  You need to sober up a bit."  Bra reluctantly agreed to go along, but as she trudged her way pushed by the force of Goten, she made small, yet drunken, talk.

"Why are you here, Goten?" Bra slurred, "Come to see me, right?"  Goten chuckled.

"You know it, B-chan," he replied, playing on her drunkenness, "But first I have to talk to Trunks."  Goten was surprised when Bra spun around quickly.  She looked directly into his eyes before planting a kiss on his lips.

Goten reacted in a way he wouldn't have thought he would.  He closed his eyes and started to kiss Bra back.  After a few seconds, he pushed her away.

"Bra, we can't do this," Goten said, "You're drunk.  It's not right."  Bra rubbed herself up against Goten and purred seductively into his ear.

"But I love you, Goten," Bra purred, "I want you to make me feel all better."  Goten turned Bra around and continued to push her to her room.  Ever few steps, she'd feign an attempt at kissing Goten again, but he wouldn't have it.  When he finally reached her bedroom door, he allowed her to turn and look at him.

"Goten, why won't you let me kiss you?" Bra asked, her eyes growing wide.  Goten looked away and ran a hand through his spiky hair before replying.

"Bra, you're drunk, and it's obvious we've both went through emotional times tonight," Goten began, "But I like you too much to ruin anything that may come between us with a one night stand.  Plus, Bra, you're drunk as hell.  I can't take advantage of that.  I'm not an asshole."  Bra looked down at her hands, wondering drunkenly if he was even there.  She reached out to touch Goten to see that he really was in front of her.  He grabbed her hand.

"I love you Goten," Bra said, keeping a straight face, "I love you so much."

"You're drunk, Bra.  You don't know what you're saying.  But Goodnight, B-chan," Goten said, "Hopefully, you won't remember this tomorrow and you will have a hangover.  Both might be good for you now.  If you don't remember this, it's good because you won't fall for a horrible guy like me.  And the hangover will teach you to regulate your drinking."  With a smile, he kissed Bra on the forehead before opening the door to her bedroom and pushing her in with a light touch.  She smiled a quirky smile at him before he noticed the sleeping Pan and Marron in the room as well.

"Sweet dreams, Bra," Goten said, "Who knows, maybe some day I will love you too."  He closed the door, then trudged off to Trunks' room to wake the sleeping demi-saiyajin.

On the other side of the door, Pan opened an eye while Marron sat up, grinning at Bra, who was still standing at the door.

As Goten thought, Bra didn't remember the night before.  The last thing she remembered was bumping into Goten in the hallway.  And as expected, she woke up with a tremendous hangover.

-----------

Goten sat typing away at his laptop as he remembered that night.  It had been two years ago that he had encountered that sloshed Bra.  He smiled as he remembered how cute she acted, even if it was alcohol-induced.  Since then, Goten has not gotten back together with Megumi.  He has had several girlfriends, but none of them seemed to fit quite the mold he was hoping for.

Goten was startled out of his memory by the familiar ping of CCIM, or Capsule Corporation Internet Messenger to you.

**TorankusuPREZ:**  hey buddy, what's going on?  
**_SupaaSonGoten:_**  Hey Trunks.  Not too much.  How about yourself?  
**TorankusuPREZ:**  not too much.  you going to KublaiFest tonight?

Kublaifest, like towerfest and superfest, was named after something.  Not only was he the greatest Mongolian leader of all time, it was also rumored that he liked to drink beer.  Thus, Kublaifest was born.

**_SupaaSonGoten:_**  Yeah, Trunks, I'll be there.  But wait, are you going?  I thought you had to be an attendant of CWRU to go to our parties?  
**TorankusuPREZ:**  hell no, I've got this goddamned charter to fix up.  But Bra's going.  I just wanted you to keep an eye on her.  I know she doesn't drink, but still, I don't want some drunken asshole screwing with her.

Goten chuckled as he remembered the drunken Bra night.  Then he remembered Bra just transferred in to Capsule Western Reserve University to follow in her brother's footsteps and step up as Vice Chairman of Capsule Corporation.  So it wasn't a surprise to him that she would be attending Kublaifest.

**_SupaaSonGoten:_**  Sure, Trunks, I'll make sure she's good.  
**TorankusuPREZ:**  Good.  But I've got a client waiting while I type this to you, LOL.  Later bud.  
**_SupaaSonGoten:_**  see ya Trunks

_So Bra's coming to Kublaifest tonight._ Goten thought, _I'll have to take a run down to her dorm so I can talk with her about it._

With that, Goten shut down his laptop and exited his apartment.  He ran down to Lowe Dormitory to see how Bra was.

-----------

Bra didn't bother getting up when she heard the two knocks on her door.  Her roommate, Chidori, didn't bother either.  Bra looked up and concentrated.  She smiled when she felt the ki.

"Come in, Goten!" Bra called, "It's unlocked!"  She smiled and tilted back on her chair as she saw the door crack open.  Goten popped his head through.

"Hey B-chan!" Goten said before entering fully into the dorm, "Hi Chidori!"  Chidori glanced up from her laptop and smiled a bit before returning to her studying.

"What's up Goten?" Bra said, smoothing out her blue plaid skirt before standing up to hug her Saiyajin friend.  Goten returned the hug before looking down at the aqua headed woman.

"Not too much.  Just came to see what you're up to tonight," He responded, grinning.  "What are your plans for tonight, B-chan?"  Bra smiled.

"Well, actually," Bra said, looking off in the direction of Chidori, "I have no plans tonight.  Kinda sad, actually.  A nice Friday night, no classes tomorrow, and I'm stuck here doing nothing!"  She fake pouted before glancing into the Onyx eyes of the man above her.  Her heart skipped a beat as he smiled at her.

"Now, don't lie to me!" Goten said, laughing, "Trunks said you're going to Kublaifest.  I just wanted to know if you wanted to come along with me?"  Bra was too busy trying to hide the crimson tinge on her cheeks to notice the scarlet flush coming over Goten's cheeks.  She smiled.

"Sure Goten," Bra responded, "I'll go with ya!"  She froze as Goten brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Good!" He laughed, "Until then, I'll be down in your dorm cafeteria.  Can I borrow your food card?  I'm hungry…"  Bra laughed as she fished through her purse for the piece of plastic.

"You're a goddess, B-chan," Goten said, taking the ID from her, "I'll be back in a little bit to come pick ya up.  Come down to the cafeteria if you need anything, okay?"  Bra nodded and blushed as Goten rubbed her arm slightly before giving her a smirk.  She went into a trance.

"Bra…," Chidori called, "Bra, snap out of it!"  Bra was taken out of the trance by a pair of arms shaking her shoulders.

"Huh.. wa?" Bra asked, lightheaded, "What happened?"  Chidori chuckled.

"Ha you got it bad for Goten," She said.  Bra put her hands on her hips.

"Now what makes you think that?" Bra demanded.  Chidori chuckled.

"Well, considering Goten left fifteen minutes ago and you've been standing there stupefied since then, I sort of put two and two together, ya know?" Chidori explained.  Bra blushed.

"Yeah, well," she stammered, "It doesn't mean I like him!"  Chidori just shook her head before returning to her laptop.  Bra sat down at hers before opening an email she saved from two years ago.  It was from Marron.

_Dear Bra,_

_            Good work last night, lol.  You drank like a pro.  Anyways, fancy you had Goten escort you back to your room tonight.  I heard everything he said.  I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up getting married or something.  He's a good guy for not taking advantage of you while you were drunk.  I'm glad you like him now._

_            Oh crap, my rice is boiling over.  I gotta go.  Email me back, Bra!_

_                                                                                    Marron_

Bra didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about, so when she received the email, she replied to it almost instantly, asking question after question.  All Marron answered with was, "A drunk girl's words are a sober girl's thoughts."  Bra was clueless to what she meant.

Then she realized a couple days later what Marron had been talking about.  Even though she couldn't remember what had happened after she had bumped into Goten in the hallway, she knows what she was thinking as she woke up the next day.  Besides the throbbing headache, all she could have on her mind was Goten and how great he was.

After realizing this, Bra had emailed Marron back asking if this was what she was talking about.  After a short interlude on how great her new top was, Marron continued with telling Bra how her and Pan had been awake when Goten brought her back to her room.  They had heard how Goten refused to kiss her because she was drunk, but also heard Goten mention how much she liked Bra.

Bra couldn't believe it when Marron had told her this news.  At first she thought of it as great, thinking she could get together with Goten.  But her feelings soon subsided as she overheard Goten talking with Trunks about some girl in the other room.

That wasn't the only thing in Marron's email.  She had also said how Bra had explained in detail that night how much she loved Goten and why, and even though she was drunk, Marron vouched that Bra had great reasons and had definite potential with Goten.

Bra thought much about it, too, and after a few weeks, she finally came to accept that she was in love with Goten.  The only ones that would know would be Marron and Pan, though.

So Bra finally knew what Marron had meant by "A drunk girl's words are a sober girl's thoughts."

Bra closed the email before applying some light makeup.  She then looked over at Chidori, who was typing furiously away at her laptop.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria.  I won't be back for a while," Bra said, smiling a bit.  Chidori just grinned.

"Email me if you aren't coming home tonight, Bra, "Chidori said, laughing.  Bra turned a nice ember hue.

"It's not like that!" Bra ranted before running out the door.

-----------

Kublaifest had been entertaining to say the least.  An incredible amount of people had shown up for it, some wearing helmets with horns sticking out, emulating their favorite Mongolian.  Bra wasn't having the best time possible, though.

She sat across the room from Goten, who seemed to have a harem by the looks of it.  There had to have been five girls around him, each of them incredibly fake looking.  Bra felt her heart crumple.

She hated watching the one she loved with other girls.  It was just so painful for her.  She looked around to find the nearest drink she could find.

_Maybe this will help…_ Bra thought, grabbing a shot of clear liquid off the table to her left.  She smelled the alcohol and determined it was 140 proof, at least.  She silently thanked her saiyajin senses before slurping down the burning liquid.  (**AN:** This drink of mine is BURNING RED!  It's telling me to get drunk!)

After three shots, Bra was already feeling the effects.  But considering what happened the last time she drank, she decided a couple more would be enough for the night.  As she swallowed another shot, she started remembering the song that reminded her oh so much of Goten.

**_~ When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, Oh Baby, Don't go!"~_**

She glanced at Goten, who looked almost bored with the surrounding women.  He took a sip of his beer.  After finishing if off, he grabbed another before glancing in the direction of Bra.  He gasped.

**_~ Simple and Clean  
Is the Way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go…~_**

She threw back another shot and wiped her lips, glancing in the direction of Goten.  Cerulean connected with Jet as Goten started toward Bra's direction.  She just set the shot glass down and looked towards the closest guy she could find.

**_~ Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on…~_**

Goten gasped as he saw Bra connect lips with another drunken man.  The unopened can of beer exploded as Goten's hand became wrapped in aluminum.  He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  But most of all, he couldn't believe how he was reacting.

**_~ Regardless of warning  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before!~_**

Goten took one more look at Bra, who finally came up for air and glanced at Goten.  She was pained by the look in his eyes.  His eyes were filled with pain.  She had hurt him, unknowingly.  Without much more thought, Goten walked out of the room and into the night.  It took a moment before Bra responded to the drunk guy she was holding onto.

"I'm sorry," Bra said, "I've got someone though."  She smiled before walking towards the door, slightly inebriated.

**_~ Wish I could prove I love you…  
But does that mean I have to  
Walk on water? ~_**

She found him wandering the campus courtyard.  Even though she had a good five shots in her, Bra seemed pretty sober.  Her speech was slurred slightly, but overall, she was good.  She watched from a distance as Goten sat on a bench.

**_~ When we are older you will understand  
it's enough when I say  
"So, maybe some things are that simple!" ~_**

Bra sat herself next to Goten, but he didn't react.  He just looked straight ahead as if her presence wasn't there.  She spoke softly.

"Goten," She whispered, "Goten, please, look at me."  Goten looked straight ahead and gave no indication that he was alive.  Bra continued.

"Why are you angry, Goten?" Bra asked, "I was just doing what you were doing."

"You looked like you were enjoying your end." Goten said, coldly.  Bra looked away.  Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Goten," Bra said, "I was only doing that because I thought you were having fun with your girls.  I thought you didn't like me.  You probably don't anyways, but I figured I'd try to get my mind off you somehow.  I mean, I was so incredibly jealous."  Bra sniffed, holding back her tears.

"Goten," Bra said, "Goten, I love you.  Ever since that night where I first drank I've loved you.  I don't remember that night, but Marron and Pan were awake when you brought me back to bed.  They heard you talking and told me what you said."  Bra turned her head to look at Goten.  He was no longer staring ahead coldly, but was staring into her deep blue eyes.

"And everything I said was true, Goten," Bra said, letting a tear escape.  Goten wiped it away quickly.  

"For two years I have loved you," Bra continued, "You were the only one I knew who would take me back to my room instead of fooling around with me.  You are the greatest guy I know." 

"Bra, you're drunk," Goten said, "You don't know what you're saying."  Bra was taken a bit aback by this.  She looked away, but soon looked up.

"Goten," Bra said, "I've had five shots tonight, yes, but I'm not drunk.  Besides, a great person told me one time that A drunk girl's words are a sober girl's thoughts."  Goten looked into Bra's eyes again.

**_~ When you walk away  
you don't hear me say,  
"Please!  Oh Baby!  Don't go!" ~_**

"B-chan," Goten said, "Are you sure you mean all of this?"  Bra laughed.

"Goten," Bra said, "You honestly think I'd tell you I love you if I didn't mean it?"

**_~ Simple and Clean  
Is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go! ~_**

Before Goten could answer, Bra kissed him.  It was just a simple kiss, but it was enough to confirm Goten's skepticism.  He wrapped his arms around Bra before letting her cry her eyes out from an emotional overload.

**_~ Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on. ~_**

Hand in hand, the two strolled around the rest of the night, sobering up.  They walked all over Capsule Western Reserve University in the cool autumn air, talking about what each other has thought of the other in the past two years.

They ended up back at Goten's place.  After Bra slipped on a pair of Goten's boxers and one of his wife beaters, she sat at his computer to type an email to Chidori from SupaaSonGoten@cwru.edu.

_Chidori_

_            I'm not coming home tonight.  Let's just say you were right about the whole Goten thing.  I'll see you tomorrow._

_                                                                                    Bra_

Bra climbed into bed with Goten and snuggled up next to him.  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.  She smiled at him, and received a smile in return.  Soon enough, Goten dozed off.  Bra chuckled at his light snoring before closing her eyes herself to welcome sleep.

**_~ Regardless of warning  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before!_**

----------

**End To Walk On Water**

Hope you liked it.  Review please!


End file.
